Tron: After
by JewishSombrero
Summary: CLU's coup, Tron's captivity, escape, and following events. Based on Tron: uprising and Tron: legacy, I do not own Tron or any of the Franchise. (wish I did though.) Definitely more chapters to come. Feel free to Review and thanks to the favoriters and subscribers! WARNING torture and homosexuality (no porn though)
1. Capture

I can't believe it, he betrayed us all. CLU was supposed to help create a perfect system, not ruin it when it's so close to perfection. Running through corridors, turning corners. Tron knew what he had to do, CLU was his friend, but he had to stop this takeover even if he had to derezz him. Suddenly, one thought occurred to him, what if someone else is involved, the only person that mattered more to him that the grid.

"Flynn" muttering under his breath, he cursed himself for not thinking of him sooner, What if he's in danger. what if he's.. No, I can't think of that now. I have to stop CLU. I have to end this regime before it starts or many more will suffer. He reached the end of the hallway he was in, and found a large courtyard, his eyes meeting a scene more terrible than any of his worst imaginings, CLU, now lit with the evil yellow that still brought him pain to remember, cornering a shocked and terrified Flynn. he was reaching for his disc while backing away, hesitant, they all knew he couldn't stand a chance against CLU because he's programmed him that way. Now Kevin's eyes met Tron's, and he could tell he was hiding fear, they both were, but neither could show it. Tron could never understand why users felt the need to always appear strong, but now he understood. He looked back at CLU, who had advanced ready to strike. Tron snapped out of his reverie and ran at CLU, hitting him in the side and knocking him to the floor. As Tron reached for his disc CLU struck him on the jaw, leaving him staggering. CLU charged at TRON, his eyes were black pits, with no sign of the friendship or civility left in him, only thirst for power. Tron leapt out of the way, pulled out his disc and met CLU's. They faced each other, struggling for the upper hand, CLU growled at Tron, who found himself purring furiously in return. Tron's stance faltered and he saw he would not win the clash, he turned to Flynn for a second, catching his terrified gaze, no longer hiding it. Tron knew what he needed to do.

"Flynn, go! I'll hold him off. GO!" Escape was the last thing he could give his companion. Flynn, no Kevin. He would never know how much Tron needed him, more than just a friend or partner. The program realized too late his feelings for the user. His one chance for happiness since Yori left him. It wasn't her fault, she got a virus in the old system. Tron had offered her a cure in the new grid but she refused him and had derezzed the next cycle. Flynn had tried to help Tron, giving him comfort and support, but he only increased the pain. Too late. Torn by his losses Tron pressed harder at CLU determined to stop him from causing any more pain and suffering. In an outburst of power CLU slammed Tron to the ground leaving him dizzy in pain. But instead of killing him there, CLU stalked around him, watching him try to regain consciousness and clear the daze. As Tron rose to the surface he heard CLU laughing, but he could not find anything funny about their grim situation. He opened his eyes and found CLU crouching above him, he didn't understand, why hadn't he finished it. There was a new glint in CLU's eyes, devious and evil, like he had a plan for Tron, something painful.

"It's nice to see I didn't derezz you, no, I have much more in store for you. But I have to know, why did you try to save Flynn? Did you think he would actually get off of the base? Or even the city? I'm certain that he is at least in custody by now, and my soldiers will have fun holding him until I can deal with him personally. But let's focus on you, you're programmed for fighting. You could be very useful to me, you could take down any rebellion that will rise against me." His voice was terrifying, chilling Tron to his core. Flynn had to get out, he needed to stop CLU, if Tron wasn't strong enough, then a user was their only chance for freedom now. If Kevin didn't make it, they were both dead already. The idea of Flynn dying finally registered to Tron as a possibility, and he hated it.

"I'll never fight for you, you can never break me." Pure fury ripped through him, his circuits burning with it, he must destroy CLU, not to save the grid anymore, but for revenge. Revenge for taking away the last thing he loved. Tron tried to get up to fight back, but found he couldn't move, out of the corner of his eye he saw a new program working around him. His face was hidden and his lights were orange, just darker than CLU's. He was carrying a series of devices in a case, Tron couldn't glean their purpose from their appearance but he knew what they were for. His mind was still reeling from CLU's taunts, but he forced himself to stay in the present. Trying not to think too much about what was in store for him. As the strange new program hovered still handling his tools, CLU circled above him, an evil grin twisting his face. After what felt like an eternity the stranger turned to CLU.

"The instruments are ready sir, do you wish to watch, or leave and allow me to focus?" Tron know that voice. No, it can't be, he wouldn't betray me. But he now saw the stranger's face was one he knew very well, Dyson.

"I think I'd rather take over the grid right now, I'll return to check up on his progress." CLU gazed into Dyson's eyes, something deeper than servitude. Of course, CLU fixed his face, there is very little a program wouldn't do for that kind of gift. "Don't worry tron, you will be in VERY capable hands." Then, with an evil grin on his face, CLU stalked out of the chamber, snickering. What will happen to me now?


	2. Torture

Tron woke to find himself in a clear tube, sealed at the bottom, his vision was blurry, but he could make out several other tubes like his. He tried to stand but staggered, pain arising from his chest, memories began to surface from the previous cycle, at least, he thought it was the last cycle, Tron realized he had no idea how long he had been there. He began to remember images, CLU above him, laughing cruelly, and Dyson, his tools brightly lighting his rebuilt face. He remembered the pain, and fear when he heard Dyson say 'Just wait old friend, you haven't seen nothing yet' but still somehow he had held his cover and not cried out, he was Tron, he would not be broken, or at least not show it. Now that he could remember, he wished he could forget, too many thoughts running through his exhausted mind. _What is _going to happen? To Kevin? To the grid? Why should I care, I will soon be tortured, or worse. Tron feared what he would become, many possible futures for him, all of them bleak. He quickly set his mind to escape, and prepared for the worst. After what felt like an eternity, Tron turned his attention to his surroundings, a coloured glow in the other tubes catching his interest, he thought he recognized some of the programs from under his command, but something was happening. Tron could see it now, their discs, poised above the standing programs, were glowing, suddenly, new brighter lights appeared, white ones coming from the programs, red ones coming from above the discs. Tron watched in horror, shouting and crying his friends' names as the lights took each other's places, the red light taking place in the programs' light lines and eyes, turning their hauntingly blank expressions into terrifying shadows. Through his yelling and pounding on the walls, Tron realized he was powerless to help. He watched in despair as his friends' lights completed the change, he knew he would never see his friends again, only these empty shells. Looking up in horror at hundreds of empty eyes, as they all shouted a terrifying cry.

"ALL HAIL CLU!" Suddenly, Tron felt a wind gusting in his tube, he looked up to see the top open. Fearing he would share the same fate, Tron pounded against the glass again, desperate for escape. He lost his footing and was swept up into the current. He was relieved that he wouldn't become like the others, Tron tried to close his mind from the outside, giving up on being ready for his fate, giving up on everything. _Pain. The pain. Must not show. Pain._ Tron had been this way for hours since his arrival in Dyson's lab, the experiments never seeming to end. At first Tron had tried to appear strong, but after the first set of tests he had resigned himself to clinging to sanity, which was slipping from him quickly. Finally, Dyson turned back to his table of instruments, giving Tron a reprieve, quickly followed by breaking the silence.

"You've been so quiet, it's as if you don't like me anymore, old friend." Returning to the table, he snickered, fingering a small instrument which looked worse than all the rest.

"What have you done to them, the others?" Tron needed to know how he had lost his friends, before he lost himself as well.

"Oh, that, it's CLU's new project, he calls it re-purposing."

"And how many have you re-purposed?" Now Tron was growling, he hated this, everything. His captivity, re-purposing, CLU even Dyson, he hated him for what he'd done.

"Under your command, everyone. Don't you see? You're Flynn's last soldier." He came back to Tron, watching his face fill with rage. Tron turned at him, yanking at his restraints, his fury consuming him. A feral growl left him, and with no strength left, he sagged again.

"If I'm next then get it over with" he didn't want to suffer anymore, despair replacing all other emotion in him. It wasn't worth it anymore.

"Oh no, not for you. You see re-purposing leaves little of the personality intact, I'd prefer if you joined CLU willingly."

"You can forget it, I'll never join CLU." Tron was amazed to find he could still refuse, only because he was more willing to suffer than become the tool of a murderer. Dyson returned to his table, now angrily taking the worst tool, and returning to Tron.

"Don't you see? CLU is free to cleanse the grid, make it perfect." he was looking into Tron's eyes, trying to find what was driving him to continue to fight.

"CLU didn't make you perfect, he made you harder to look at." Tron felt stronger, a small amount of bravery distracting him from his wounds, only wanting to anger Dyson, to hurt him in some way. He knew he was succeeding, as Dyson's expression changed, but now it was more resigned, as if he had just made up his mind. He turned on the device in his hand, the end spinning onto a small disc of light. He yanked back Tron's head, exposing his neck and jaw, bringing the light closer to his collar, its intended purpose apparent.

"Now, you will know what it is like, to be imperfect." the fury in his voice resounded, as he brought it closer to Tron's face. He braced for the pain, preparing to hold in his cries again, to not give Dyson the satisfaction. When the tool met his skin, everything in him screamed, his whole being shaking, he clenched his jaw to not worsen the pain. Pained grunts and groans escaped his throat, and Tron lost himself in it, forgetting everything that had mattered seconds before. It was creeping up, now at his jaw, the pain doubled, but he was helpless, holding still until it was over, losing his mind at the same time. Then finally it came to his eye, he was already done. But Dyson wasn't satisfied; he continued to mutilate Tron's face until the damage met some personal requirement of his. He turned off the machine and left Tron gasping and groaning on the table, his mind reeling from the experience. As Dyson walked toward the door, Tron tried to call to him, beg his help, but now he could not force a sound, and Dyson didn't look back. His last words Tron could make out were "Take him to the throne ship" And Tron fell out of consciousness, seeking finally a safe reprieve from his suffering.


	3. Escape

Tron awoke, once again, to find himself in a strange new place. He was still attached to the operating table, he tried very weakly to pull himself off, and grimaced when he felt a pull at his back, indicating his disc was trapped in the table. His face burned, and Tron remembered, his face. His face was ruined, and he was trapped and doomed. He continued to doze, only waking when he felt a breeze on his face. He marked it off as him going insane. The thought disturbed him, but not as much as it should have. Tron, stayed like this until he heard a loud Bang that rocked the ship. He strained his neck to see what had happened, but still could barely see, so he sat there, waiting for what would happen next. He heard a strange buzz, and then he fell, released from the Table. Tron fell, lacking the strength to keep upright, strange arms caught him and held him close, speaking soothingly into his ear.

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe." his voice comforted, but Tron could see red through the haze.

"Who are you?" Tron tried to make out the person's face, Whether or not to trust him.

"The name's Cyrus, I'm a friend." There was only kindness and caring in that voice, it was too good to be true.

" You, you work for Dyson, for CLU!" He tried to understand why a soldier would help him.

"Not anymore, Now jump." Tron, with Cyrus's help, hobbled to the edge of the craft, and fell off, tight in his new ally's arms, he recognized the familiar pull of a wingchute, as their fall came to a gentle drift. Tron was beginning to believe Cyrus's story, no program loyal to CLU would leave the army for a degenerated prisoner like himself. It disgusted Tron to think of himself like that, but his rationality told him it was true. He was worthless to the soldiers, all but one, That thought comforted him. Tron relaxed as the breeze blew through his hair and caressed his face. He knew he was free, which was all that mattered. Cyrus manoeuvred them to a soft landing, and pulled Tron to an outcrop of rock, muttering,to himself.

"We gotta wait out this wind storm, we could get lost in the fray!." He was yelling to be heard over the wind until they got to the escarpment. Tron simply nodded his head, exhausted from their fall. After pulling Tron into a sitting position, Cyrus dropped to the ground, obviously worn out by the storm, Tron felt guilty, he hadn't even made an effort to move himself, let alone help Cyrus. The guard wasn't programmed for extreme situations, or even leaving the city. Tron tried to think of something to say, some way to thank him, but nothing could come to mind, which was clearing quite quickly. Tron was amazed by how quickly he could think again, He figured he was under some form of drug. Shifting to study his new companion, Tron was surprised to find he was holding his disc open to the physical features interface. Tron stared in awe as Cyrus expertly changed his lightlines, helmet, and body design. When he was done, he looked like a new program, Orange turned to white and green, his helmet became more shielded and aerodynamic, almost like Tron's. But the greatest change was when his body morphed, at first flickering between two designs, thin legs, large shoulders, Pale skin, and a generally angry posture, into a lithe, dark, muscular shape. it looked as if it were meant for fighting. He seemed to notice Tron's staring at him, and broke their silence.

"I didn't know you liked to watch body modification so much" he chuckled, a warm, light sound that strangely reassured Tron.

"I've never seen it done before, it's very interesting to watch, why did you change yourself?"

"I thought you of all people would understand our need for cover right now, if they don't assume us dead, then they'll send soldiers. In fact, I think it would be a good idea to start moving, We won't survive out here in the wilderness. I know a few programs in underground transport, they could take us to a new city within the cycle." Cyrus stared off, thinking or planning their next move. Tron, also deep in thought, added to the formulating plan.

"We'll need to contact them somehow, and we will have to get to the transport site. After that we'll have to choose the best suited city for our, unique needs." With the last statement Tron gestured to his new face giving a slight grimace, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, we'll have to get you some medical attention on that, maybe we can find a medic willing to keep quiet about your existence." They spent the next half cycle figuring out their whole plan. Cyrus would Return to the outskirts of the grid to contact their transport. They would go to a city called Gallium, an unoccupied city far from the capital. They would find medical help once they reached their destination, and find a place to live in the city. The two argued about whether or not Tron could go out in public if he could change his appearance, Tron insisted his scar would bring too much attention. Cyrus countered that many programs were scarred in the cities, and that Tron had been too high in the system to see all of it, which offended Tron. The idea that he had ignored many of the programs in the grid because of his position was insulting. Finally giving up on a decision on that aspect, the enacted their plan. Before he left, Cyrus had disguised the opening to their small cave with his own personal design, also putting a patch onto his skin so he won't get lost relying on memory. Tron settled in for a long wait, facing the door with his disc in hand, in case anyone managed to find him besides Cyrus. Embarrassingly, He later found out that he had drifted off, and Cyrus had found him snoring lightly, sprawled on the cave floor. After Cyrus returned without trouble, he reported his arrangements to Tron. "We are were set to leave on a Solar Sailor in three kilocycles. we have time to travel comfortably, but we'll have to disguise you, we're going through the city. I've got friends to help us get there secretly"

"Wait, since when did it take kilocycles to cross a city? I could make it from one end to another in minutes a good lightrunner-"

"I think you might have forgotten, but the state can track lightrunners and the programs using them. We'd have recognizers on us in minutes."

"Dammit Cyrus, the longer we're in the city the easier it is for them to find us, they know that if we're alive we'll be trying to escape. If they catch us, they won't derezz us, they'll make a spectacle of us and then torture us behind closed doors. I will not go back there." Tron fumed, picturing all the possible ways for them to found and taken away to the prison he had just escaped.

"Tron, I promise they won't be able to find us, the way we'll be travelling, they'll never suspect us. Now, we better get moving, unless you like running through back alleyways because we missed our lift." Tron gave up on arguing, seeing the stubbornness in his partner that he hadn't noticed before. Annoyingly, he found Cyrus a bit like himself. Tron grunted as he pushed himself into a crouch, shocked by how sore and stiff he was. Pulling himself into a standing position outside the cave, he found the storm had passed, and he could clearly see the lights coming off the grid capital.

"Ready to go?" Cyrus smirked at Tron's awe at the city, "I used to come out here when I needed to think, or just to admire the lights. It's beautiful isn't it?" They both gazed off into the distance, remembering how easy life was before CLU changed everything. It had only been a short time since the coup, but in one trip to the city Cyrus had seen the destruction done by CLU's lust for power and perfection. Suddenly Tron piped up.

"Well, we'd better leave, I don't want to be late for our ride." Tron's sudden cheerfulness making Cyrus smile, glad that Tron had accepted his plan of escape. When they made it to the city, Tron was thoroughly surprised at their transport, a Light chopper. He turned to Cyrus questioningly. "How did you do this? You left the army."

"Yeah, but they don't know it yet, I just walked in and scheduled a chopper, no questions asked. Plus the lights won't change to the colour of the driver, so we won't be stopped by anyone. It's foolproof." Cyrus smiled and laughed at his genius, he enjoyed outsmarting CLU, for the second time now. As they loaded into the chopper, Tron reveled in the idea of freedom, escaping, and being able to live. but that was not what he wanted, he wanted to fight against CLU, But wasn't able. He needed another way to fight, Someone to help him, maybe more than one person. _Dammit, fighting was never this complicated before, I could always do it myself. now I am too _weak, Kevin always said there is strength in numbers. Something clicked, it had never made sense before, but now he understood the meaning. _I need to gather others that will fight, alone we are weak and cannot fight against CLU's forces, but together we can free the grid_. His plan already set in his mind, Tron relaxed into the ride, looking forward and planning his resistance. Beside him Cyrus chatted away about his favorite spots in the city, pointing them out as they passed them by. In what seemed like no time at all, they had reached the solar sailor docks. Cyrus was right about being ignored during transport, for which they were both secretly grateful. The two were only steps from the sailor when they saw orange guards reading discs. Cyrus, unflinchingly covered himself and Tron in hooded cloaks and walked toward the sailor. Tron considered running, but realized that would mean instant death. When they reached the guards, Cyrus handed over what looked like a ticket, and one of the guards led them inside. Talking to Cyrus in a hushed voice.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, if our superiors find out what you did all of our sector will die in your places." Tron read the guard, he was obviously terrified, begging for his own safety. He wondered why this program hadn't been expelled from the military yet for his weakness. _It is always easier to be brave when you are in no danger. _Am I like him? Cowardly and afraid the moment I am weak? Tron considered consulting Cyrus on the matter, but as they entered the seating area he decided to hold off talking until they got off. They took their seats in the direct middle of their section, the feel of the people around them was refreshingly calm. Deciding against total silence Tron turned to Cyrus who was ordering energy for the travel.

"Why aren't the programs afraid? The city they lived in just got taken over."

"Same reason we aren't, they are fleeing while they still can, CLU may have control over the city center, but he doesn't have the power to hold complete control over the city yet, which is why this has been so easy for us. I'd bet within five cycles the city will already be very changed." He turned to look at the other programs near them, also having hushed conversations.

"How do you think the city will be changed?" Tron already had an image in his mind, yellow light everywhere, choking out all else, programs weakened, and constant oppression.

"Well, for one, there will be a lot less programs around, and they won't disappear because they escaped." Cyrus looked out a window toward the city, Tron did as well, for what he feared would be his last glimpse of the utopia he and Flynn had worked so hard to make beautiful. Tron saw movement in the Iso District, the Iso towers were falling, with Isos inside, he heard the distant dying screams of millions of lives extinguished. All the people in the Sailor gaped in horror. Tron and Cyrus shared one quick glance, both understanding what this meant, as the ship finally left the docking station, Tron felt a bell clang within him, announcing a new reign over the grid had started. Beside him, Cyrus felt the same bell toll, They both knew, they could never go back, and the grid would never be the same.


	4. Gallium

Tron and Cyrus landed in Gallium after a strangely quiet ride, despite their journey being multiple cycles long. The programs around them seemed afraid, after what they had seen while departing. The Iso towers were destroyed, along with Kevin's dreams of a gift to his world. Extinguished. They left the sailor docks behind and entered the city. What Cyrus had said about untreated injuries being normal rang true as Tron picked out individuals that were harmed like him, probably from illegal disc fights. Away from the capital seemed like a whole new grid to tron, some parts were familiar, the architecture the layout of the city, but the programs were different, their sense of dignity and pride was missing here, just like in the ENCOM system, oppressed and weak. Tron turned to Cyrus.

"I thought you said this city wasn't occupied, what's wrong here?"

"Word travels fast between the cities, these programs have probably heard of the Iso eradication. In these smaller cities Isos and programs get along, are even friends. The murder of the creator, and you, would crush anyone's spirits." Tron, visibly shocked, searched the faces surrounding him, for some kind of recognition, he always stood out in a crowd, he was Tron. He got nothing.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm still very alive."

"That's not what CLU said to every living program. While I was in the capital, I saw his televised announcement of your death and Flynn's fall, then he continues with the vileness and evil of the Isos. You're dead now, whether you like or or not." Cyrus darkly Joined Tron in examining the crowd, learning about their new environment. Once the next sailor left, and there were few programs left around the pair finally left, now on lightrunners, Cyrus assured Tron the security was more loose here, they wouldn't be found. They found a small apartment block in the city, away from the center, Which satisfied Tron, but in the city limits, So Cyrus could work and have access to the resources they would need. It was a smaller building with around 50 single suites. They settled into a joined accommodation, only a door separated their living spaces. Each each decked out with a large bed, a chair and desk, and a couch. They settled onto their rooms Cyrus described his ideas about possible jobs for them both. For Tron, security, construction, or training. For himself, he had looked into more underground activities, trafficking, disc erasing, and repurposing. Tron protested. Tron was openly alarmed. _He wouldn't, after what he did, he wouldn't seriously consider going back and making programs into mindless drones, he couldn't._ Cyrus rushed to correct him, seeing his distress.

"It's not like with programs Tron, you make lightcycles or jets, bombs and shelters. Small things most programs can't get their hands on, plus, it's a very good skill to have, in case we have to run."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Same here, I just want to start over, live a life without the fighting and conspiracy. Don't you?"

"No, I'm not like you, I can't be satisfied with a quiet existence, I have do stop CLU after what he has done, the grid was meant for more than this. Genocide and brainwash, this cannot stand. I will fight, even if it means I get derezzed. I will not give up on Kevin's dream, even if he cannot see it happen." Tron choked, he hadn't come to terms with his friend's demise. He tried to tell himself he might have escaped, but the overwhelming forces opposing, there was no chance that he had survived. Or his love for the user, He remembered the cycles they spent together, away from the cities, just being together, it always felt just right. Flynn had expressed feelings for tron before, not stepping out of the friendly zone, but enough for it to be obvious, at least, to anyone but Tron. Long stares, constantly trying to impress Tron, taking him out on 'outings' showing him new views of the grid, always just the two of them. Tron was always afraid, no had told himself he was mistaken, Kevin was a male, he was his _friend,_ friends didn't fall for each other. He was always talking about how people were fighting for their right to be different, to act different, to love different, Tron understood the concept, but never thought it was real, what was it called, Homosexuality or being gay. _I never thought I could feel that way, of course, I also thought CLU could be totally trusted. I must make sure I am no longer mistaken in my observations and choices. _While Tron tried to figure it all out, Cyrus had finished setting up both their places, and come to stand next to Tron, who was now leaning over the desk, his hand clutching the edge and what was left of his face was in a pained grimace.

"Buddy, I understand, I wanna fight too, but we're just two programs, against CLU we'd be toast. We need to get ourselves together, get you better, and find a way to bring him down. But we have to do it in time but I promise, he will come down, one way or another. After that, the creator will set everything straight, after all he built the grid, he can fix it again."

"Thank you, but that's not the whole problem, you weren't there, I'd rather not talk about it." Tron turned away, hiding his pained expression, the rush of memories and emotions were too much to handle. Cyrus got the message and left Tron's quarters, finding something to occupy himself in his own room. He kept close enough to Tron to help him at all times, until he was strong enough to take care of himself. He tinkered with the entertainment display in front of the couch, trying to find something interesting, or maybe news of recent events. He found a channel with a reporter talking in front of a screen, he leaned back and let himself drift off. On the other side of the wall, Tron was trying to pull himself together somewhat, trying to deal with his feelings, fighting his weakness. He felt loss crashing down on him, he had lost everything, his home, his colleagues, his closest friends, everything. Tron moved to the bed, curling up in a ball, hiding his face in his knees, sobbing weakly. He stayed like this for about an hour, but it felt like a whole cycle of misery. Finally, drying his eyes, Tron sat up, and moved toward the door separating his and Cyrus's rooms. He looked in on Cyrus, finding his sleeping form, and returned to his bed, closing his eyes, he let his mind relax, and fell into a deep, hard sleep.

Upon waking he found a class of energy on the table with a note. '_Went to find a job, don't leave the apartment. There is energy in my room, I will be back before the end of the cycle._ Tron mused where Cyrus would apply for a job, thinking of the ideas they had formulated, security, or black market. Tron hated the latter, but there might be little choice. Programs didn't simply go looking for jobs, they were programmed and put where they would work, they very rarely ever need to make a life in new places. Noticing he still felt weak, Tron tested the door to Cyrus's room, seeing if it was unlocked, when it was, he walked in, and found that Cyrus had made a few changes. The constant black interior was covered with hundreds of small lines, reminiscent of the design he had created in the outlands. Tron looked at the work in wonder, admiring the beauty of the pattern. Still gazing at the walls, Tron located the energy supply and got himself a glass, sitting down on Cyrus's couch. _These walls are amazing, there are patterns inside patterns, how long did he spend on this? How long was I out?_ Tron thought for a while, letting his mind relax, and he enjoyed himself for the first time in cycles. He started thinking about his lightsuit, Cyrus had changed his, maybe it was time for a new look. He took pout his disc and fiddled with the appearance controls, trying out different patterns and designs for a new suit, something that spoke 'freedom'. After a few micros Cyrus returned, with bottles of energy in hand. He was not completely surprised at the strangely cheerful system monitor before him, sipping a glass of energy and gazing at the lines on the walls. Tron looked completely at home.

"What's up? I hope nothing interesting happened while I was gone. I got a job, if you'd care to listen." Cyrus sat down by the program, relaxing in the moment of peace between the two of them. Cyrus too, felt at peace, after the long cycle he'd had, he needed rest.

"Well I'd recommend you tell me before I beat it out of you." Tron joked, offering a glass of energy to his friend. Hoping to hear good news about Cyrus's activities.

"Well, I found some work rewriting discs underground, and I've arranged for us to have a certain level of security. Not for very long, just until you're on your feet." Cyrus looked carefully at the program, making sure he didn't hit a nere or something, he knew trauma made programs very touchy.

"Why would we need security? The city is free, and CLU probably thinks I'm either dead or in the outlands."

"If you haven't seen the news reports recently, like I have, you'd know there is some gang activity going on in this area, and I can't afford getting robbed or attacked, not with your condition." Tron scoffed at the comment about 'his condition'.

"I'm perfectly capable of fighting off some rogue programs, believe me I've handled much worse." Tron remembered many battles in a flash, the MCP, violence in the ENCOM system before he came here to the new grid. battling Gridbugs and viruses until Flynn had closed it off from the rest of the world. Fighting CLU. He brushed off a wave of painful memories.

"Remember Tron, you're not running at peak condition, unless you've forgotten, you're extremely damaged, and you've barely begun to repair, and with injuries like yours, they may not heal completely." Cyrus looked away. The good mood suddenly dissipated.

"You mean to say I'll never be able to fight again? That's ridiculous. I could fight anybody right now!"

"That's not what I meant-

"Then what did you mean Cyrus?

"I mean, you might not be able to stand up to CLU, not the way you are now, and damage this severe, it doesn't heal on it's own, you need a user. Or else you may never be the same again." The statement hung in the air, slowly sinking in to Tron, he turned to Cyrus, his face glowing with exposed energy. Cyrus hated what he'd said. They both knew it though, and what killed him was that he couldn't really help Tron, not yet.

"Damn, I thought I had you fooled," Tron heaved a sigh, he hated to admit it to himself, but he needed help, He was weak. _This is going to take some getting used to._

"Not for a second buddy. It's okay, I've heard tell of a new technology to repair damaged programs without the help of a user, it's not much, but I'll try to do what I can."

"Thank you Cyrus, I'd appreciate that. While you were gone I decided to try modifying myself, like you did, this new suit isn't useful but, I thought you'd like to see." Tron drew his disc, and opened a saved file, the appearance mod he had put together. After it was all put in place, he snapped the disc onto his back, and felt a strange tingling on his skin as his suit changed, black turned to white, his lightlines tripled, with large and small circuits replacing the few bars and circles there had been before. Once the transformation was complete, Tron stood and turned, showing off his handiwork to a shocked Cyrus. Having said nothing the whole time, he chose to speak.

"That's, wow Tron that's amazing, I've never seen anything like it, you made this?"

"Yep, took a good Micro to get the lines right. You know, in my old system this was the common style, and everyone had a symbol of some type on their Chest, to identify who they were Here's mine." Tron gestured to the center of his chest, where four dots formed a T inside a circle. It had been there before, but now it was the centerpiece, framed perfectly by the design. Looking up you saw half of Tron's face glowing with pride at his work, looking down at himself and what he had created, it truly was a work of art.

"That is quite amazing, you'd better not scrap that, it could be quite useful" Cyrus had an idea, full of possibilities, the very image of Tron fighting the occupation, starting with rebellion, then all out war and victory against the armies.

"I think it could, But as you say, I'm not well, and I won't be for a very long time."

"Then someone else will wear the suit, I learned a trick working today, about disc mods, wanna see?" Tron nodded his head, curious and cautious.

"Then hand me your disc." Cyrus reached out to Tron, eager to impress tron with his newfound abilities. Tron detached his disc and passed over his disc, his suit changing back to it's original black. Cyrus opened the disc, and selected the file Tron had made, and isolated it. Then he closed it, and held the disc in both hands and focused hard on whatever it was he was doing. Tron sat back and watched perplexed by what was happening before him. After a few moments, the disc began to split, slowly but surely two halves made themselves known, one was normal black, and the other was white, like the suit. Once they separated, Cyrus handed tron back his disc, and pulled out his own, attaching the mod to his own disc. Tron opened his disc immediately, to make sure nothing had been changed. It was just like before, but the mod was gone. When he looked up, he did a double take at the program before him. Cyrus was wearing the suit, his suit, grinning like a madman. At Tron's face Cyrus bursted out laughing.

"So, what do you think? Pretty cool huh?" It was Cyrus's turn to admire his work, looking down at the exact copy of Tron's design.

"How did you do that?" Tron's mind tried to wrap itself around how it had been done, separating a mod from a disc.

"It's similar to repurposing, but you use the materials around you, I learned it from a program in the underground, he makes a living off selling bombs and vehicles,"

"Why doesn't everyone repurpose their own things for themselves?"

"It's extremely difficult to do, very few programs can actually do it without help from machinery, and any of that machinery is used by CLU's armies on programs. He saw that I was new to the area and called me over and told me about it, as well as explaining the city to me. He said he thought I could do it, and he gave me a chance. I succeeded in creating A bomb from a piece of wreckage, and offered me a unit of energy for it."

"That is very impressive, I was thinking, I want to fight CLU, but I don't have the ability, you are able to fight, and since we're stuck together for a while, I thought I might teach you a few tricks of the trade."

"That's exactly what I was thinking, I don't know how to fight. You do, But you're not able, If you could teach me, I could fight the occupation for you. And with this mod, I can lead a revolution, Programs would follow their hero, you." They went silent, both of them exploring the possibilities. Both programs liked the Idea, it was obvious in the excitement in their eyes. Tron spoke up, breaking the tense silence.

"I'll Teach you, But you'll need to listen to my advice when it comes to combat. And no using my suit without my permission, I quite like it." Tron smirked at the last part, staring at his design still on Cyrus's body, who looked up and smiled at Tron, his eyes screaming his answer.

"You've got a deal. So when do we start my training?" He was practically bouncing with excitement.

"How about next cycle, I want to enjoy my freedom while I still have it before I'm committed to leading a rebellion. Now sit down and give me back my suit." Tron reached at Cyrus, who sat down and gave his disc to Tron, who removed his mod and put it on. Cyrus hummed with happiness. And Tron although he hid it, felt the same way. It felt good, having a new purpose, a new cause to fight for. He looked forward to teaching someone all he knew and had learned. _This is going to be interesting, Cyrus posing as me, I have to teach him? How is this going to work, will programs follow him?_ Tron pushed his questions aside, enjoying the peace, and looked to the future with hope. He looked toward making a change in the system, he would have his revenge on CLU, and he would make a difference. And he wouldn't give up until the grid was free. Sitting back with a plan in place, Tron knew he was ready to take on whatever would come.


End file.
